


Plateau

by MrProphet



Category: Flatland - Edwin A. Abbott
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Plateau

The authorities continued to deny the existence of a third dimension until the very end; until the sinuous invaders destroyed them. Writhing in and out of the Flatland in incomprehensible vectors, picking off the inhabitants at will.  
  
When his prison was destroyed, the Square - perhaps alerted by his awareness of dimensions beyond the two he could perceive and move through - survived, and it was this humble quadrilateral who rallied the survivors to resist these terrible, ophidian interlopers, despite their ineffable solidity.  
  
The Square's great speech of defiance would go down in history as an example to future generations. In truth, the recorded versions were more florid than the original, which was a shame, as the actual words had in their harsh simplicity a power that was lacking from the official accounts.  
  
In the ruins of his world, the Square stood up and spoke the words that rallied the Flatland: "That's it!" he declared. "I have had it with these motherfucking snakes on this motherfucking plane."


End file.
